At present, the crane or the forklift is mostly used, when the goods or car is to be lifted at the storehouse and at the port. The crane meets with the requirement of function in most of occasion. However, it is very difficult to lift the goods which is required the professional crane and required be packed, and to lift the car or carry the car in short distance.
Nowadays, with the fast development of the automobile industry, a great lot of cars are manufactured and should be carried and stored. At present, the method of carrying in waterway or in land way or in railway is to use the professional conveyance (ex. a big car or a big carriage). Therefore, before the cars are lifted and carried to the conveyance one by one, the cars should be bonded with the professional conveyance through ropes and blocks, being restricted and being packed. So that, the operation of such method of lifting and carrying cars has much trouble, the efficiency of carrying is very low, and it is also very dangerous in the process of carrying.